The Three Ninjas
by The Sage of Unlimited Blades
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze learns more than one technique from the Forbidden Scroll and unravels an unexpected truth about Sasuke. Watch as Naruto, Satsuki(Fem Sasuke) and Hinata shake the Ninja world. NaruxfemSasuxhinata Eventual Godlike Naruto and Godesslike Satsuki and Hinata


**Disclaimer:**

**I Own nothing**

**AN:**

Hi this is my first story. Hope you like it. This story is inspired by Uchiha Heiress remix. Expect some similarities. Please Read and Review. Be kind

**Prologue: First of The Three**

In the darkness of the night, one boy could be seen jumping from one branch to the next. He had blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks, making him look slightly like a fox. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and was carrying a scroll on his back.

The young boy, was Naruto Uzumaki, self proclaimed master prankster and future Hokage. He jumped from a branch onto the ground in a clearing in the forest and removed the scroll from his back, opening it.

'Mizuki Sensei told me to study one Jutsu from the scroll, lets see which one would be the most useful.' He thought.

He read the scroll, it contained names of various techniques beside a name of a Hokage inside it.

'Wow, this is so cool,' Naruto thought 'this scroll contains techniques created by the previous Hokage's. No way I'm learning just one technique. Once I learn this I'll definitely become Hokage.'

'Now, the question is, whether I should learn all of the Forth's techniques or should I learn a technique from each of the previous Hokages.'

Naruto thought for some time, opening the scroll further until he could read all of the techniques.

'I'll learn one technique from each of the previous Kages,' He decided 'now, which technique should I learn.'

He read through the entire list of techniques once again and thought for a minute. Finally, his expression brightened.

'Clones are my worst technique, so I'll learn the First's Shadow Clone Technique. The Second's Chakra Disrupting Pulse sounds cool. I could learn Jiji's Bojutsu and finally, the Yondaime's Fuinjutsu sounds interesting.'

He placed his hands on the respective techniques, one by one, and pulsed Chakra through them quickly. After he had pulsed Chakra through the four techniques a puff of smoke appeared on the scroll. The smoke dissipated to reveal four other scrolls on the Forbidden scroll.

'Great, a scroll within a scroll,' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

He shook his head before opening the first scroll containing the Shadow Clone Technique and read it.

_The shadow clone technique creates a solid clone, by dividing the users Chakra uniformly between the clones. Any memory or experience the clone has gained, will be transferred to the user along with any leftover Chakra. To make a Shadow Clone…_

Naruto continued to read the scroll. After reading it, his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

'Solid clones, that is so cool.' He thought before trying to perform the Shadow Clone technique, following the instructions carefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby village, while the village appears to be calm at first glance, if one were to look at the rooftops, they would see numerous ninjas jumping from one rooftop to the next. All of them were heading towards the tower in the center of the village.

Within the tower, which was known as the Hokage's tower and served as the administrative building in the whole village, the Hokage glanced at all of the ninjas gathered before him. They were mostly ANBU and Jonins with a few Chūnin as well. The aged Hokage sighed before he began.

"I have summoned all of you here because," he paused "The forbidden scroll has been stolen from the safe." Surprised gasps and shouts of disbelief came from the crowd before him as they began to discuss the theft with each other.

"SILENCE," the Hokage shout out, immediately the room became quiet. "The scroll was stolen by Naruto Uzumaki, and your mission is to retrieve the scroll and bring back Naruto, preferably without harming the boy." The Hokage paused again, "That's it you are dismissed."

The entire hall was filled with leaves as all of the ninjas present used a Shunshin to search for Naruto.

'Dammit Naruto, you have to go out of your way to give me more paperwork.' Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage thought to himself as he walked back to his office. He sat on his chair, took out his crystal ball and searched for Naruto in it.

"Naruto my boy, where are you?" he asked himself.

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing, a victorious smile on his face as he brought his hands together in a cross position, before he channeled his Chakra through his body and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A puff of smoke surrounded the clearing. The smoke cleared to reveal fifteen clones of Naruto in the clearing with the same victorious grin on their face.

"Yes, I did it, dattebayo." Naruto exclaimed "Now for the second technique."

Naruto paused as he was reaching for the second scroll.

'Wait, didn't the scroll say that the memories and experiences of the clones are transferred back to the user when they dispel. That means I could use it to learn the new techniques. Oh yeah, I'll get stronger in no time at all, dattebayo.' Naruto thought before turning to his clones with a wide grin on his face.

"Okay Clones, split yourself into three groups of five clones each." He ordered.

The Clones split themselves, seeing this Naruto continued. "Okay, the first group is going to try to learn the Chakra Disruption Pulse. Group two you will have to learn Jiji's Bojutsu, while group three you have to read the FuinJutsu scrolls."

All of the clones nodded before taking their scrolls. One clone turned to Naruto and asked him "what are you going to do."

"I'm going to find another clearing and practice on perfecting the Kagebunshin Jutsu." He said before picking up the Forbidden Scroll and disappearing into the forest.

The clones looked at the place where he left for some time before turning to each other.

"You know, he could have just practiced here" a clone said. Another clone simply shrugged.

"You heard the boss, get moving," another clone said as he picked up the Fuinjutsu scroll. The other clones soon got to work trying to learn the techniques they were assigned.

* * *

By this time Naruto had found another clearing a couple of miles south of the previous clearing. He placed the scroll on the ground before him, then he stood and began creating clones only to dispel them a few seconds later. He continued to do so until he was able to make fifty clones in an instant at his will.'

"Ha… Ha… I'm… going to… pass the… exam. Perhaps… Mizuki Sensei… will make me… the Rookie of the Year instead of... Sasuke-teme." Naruto panted out.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Iruka shouted out as he appeared in the clearing with his trademark Giant Head Jutsu."

"Heh, Iruka Sensei, I found you." Naruto said with a large grin.

"No, you idiot, I found YOU," Iruka said, surprising Naruto with his harshness. "Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals Naruto?" he asked softening his voice a bit seeing Naruto flinch.

"So that I could learn a technique from the scroll and pass the hidden Genin examinations," Naruto replied "So… do I pass."

Iruka looked shocked before he managed to recover.

"Naruto, there is no such examination. Who told you about it."

"But, Mizuki Sensei said that if I passed this examination, he would make me a Genin."

Mizuki appeared in the clearing at this instant and walked towards Naruto.

"Very good Naruto, Now give me the Scroll and you pass the examination." He said.

Naruto lifted the scroll from the ground, but before he could move, he was stopped by Iruka, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, take the scroll and head towards the village. There is no such examination, Mizuki has tricked you."

"Drat" Mizuki swore before throwing two Fuma Shuriken at Naruto who was too shocked to dodge. Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and got hit by the Shuriken in his place.

"Run.. Naruto… I'll hold him off," Iruka said.

Naruto looked at his sensei with tear filled eyes, before he nodded, and ran towards the village. While he was running he suddenly stopped.

'What the hell am I doing. Iruka Sensei is hurt and he is trying to fight Mizuki sensei in his condition. I have to go back and help him' Naruto thought.

He turned around and head back towards the clearing. As he was nearing the clearing he heard some noises, he slowly approached the clearing and hid behind one of the trees trying to hear what was being said.

"Iruka, you know as well as I do that the demon brat is evil, why do you keep protecting him." Naruto heard Mizuki say.

Naruto slowly peeked around to see that Mizuki had pinned Iruka to a tree and Iruka was bleeding through numerous cuts.

"Yes, I know that the Demon is evil," Iruka said, causing Naruto's heart to fall "But Naruto is not a demon, he is just a lonely boy and one of my precious students." Iruka said with pride.

Mizuki growled in anger before throwing several Shuriken at Iruka.

"Die demon lover," Mizuki spat out.

Iruka closed his eyes, waiting for his death, but when even after a few seconds he din not feel the pain he opened his eyes to see Naruto standing in front of him with his back turned towards him and facing Mizuki.

"Yo Iruka sensei, looks like I'm right on time to save you," he then glared at Mizuki "you are going down, you teme."

"As if an academy dropout like you could defeat me, a Chunin" Mizuki said arrogantly.

Naruto's face became expressionless for an instant as his eyes glazed over. He quickly came out of it and had a smirk on his face which unnerved Mizuki.

* * *

A few minutes ago, at the clearing where Naruto's clones are practicing, a dark figure stood just outside the clearing, watching them.

"It's me Neko, I've found the target with some clones in the clearing south of the village, awaiting orders," she said into the microphone.

After a few seconds a voice replied "Neko this is Tora, Hebi is heading towards you. Both of you are to take out the clones and retrieve the boy and the scrolls, use excessive force only if necessary."

"Roger."

Neko took out a few Senbons from her pouch as she waited for her partner. Within a minute another figure wearing a snake mask appeared. They nodded once to each other before they attacked simultaneously. Within ten seconds all of the clones were dispelled.

"Damn, looks like the brat is not here." Hebi said to Neko.

* * *

After Naruto regained is clones memories, he smirked at Mizuki unnerving him. He walked towards a tree always keeping an eye on Mizuki. Then he broke a sturdy looking branch from it and held it in his hands before bringing his arms together in a cross shape.

**_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_**

The entire clearing was covered in smoke and when it cleared hundreds of blondes were present in the clearing each twirling a stick in their hands as they smirked at the shell shocked Mizuki.

Mizuki recovered from his shock quickly, then taunted Naruto "You think a few clones will beat me demon scum."

Mizuki then went into a fighting stance as the blondes also eased into their new bojustu stance.

"Get him guys," one of the clones called before they all attacked him.

To call what happened next, a battle would be misleading. It was a total Beatdown. After the Naruto clones were finished with him only a barely recognizable twitching bloodied body was left lying on the ground.

"Yes, Iruka sensei, I did it, dattebayo."

Iruka who was wide eyed at the scene which had played out before was brought out of his shock by Naruto's outburst. He slowly turned towards his grinning student before a small smile came upon his face as well.

"Come here Naruto,"

Naruto approached Iruka, he then removed the Kunai pinning Iruka to the tree before facing him again.

"Iruka sensei are you all right," Naruto asked in concern.

"Yes Naruto, I'm fine, mostly that is. Please close your eyes on minute."

Naruto looked at Iruka in confusion.

"Why, Iruka sensei."

"I want to give you something, it's a surprise."

Naruto closed his eyes, he felt Iruka removing his goggles and tying something on his forehead.

"Open your eyes Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato."

Naruto's eyes shot open, he removed his forehead protector and glanced at it lovingly. He then turned towards Iruka and ran and hugged him.

"Thank you, Iruka sensei, thank you so much," Naruto said, tears flowing down his eyes. Iruka also hugged him back.

After spending some more minutes like this Iruka broke the hug before turning to Naruto.

"We should return the Forbidden scroll back to Hokage-sama, don't you think so Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded his response, he then took the scroll and helped Iruka to get up. Iruka smiled at Naruto.

"Do you want some Ramen after we meet Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked Naruto, who only grinned and nodded in response, causing Iruka to chuckle. As they left the clearing none of them noticed the pair of people who were watching them from the tree.

"Damn, that brat made me emotional, now I've got to go and play with somebody in the Torture and Interrogation department to balance the universe." Hebi said dramatically, causing her partner to sweatdrop.

"You get him into the Torture and Interrogation, I'll report to the ANBU and tell them to call off the search." Neko said to Hebi, who nodded before looking towards Mizuki with a sadistic smile and picked him up and headed towards the T&amp;I department. While Neko headed towards the Hokage Tower, relaying her message to the other ANBU's.

* * *

In Konoha Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the God of all Shinobi sat back in his chair as he saw the events unfold in his crystal ball.

"Finally, it's over," he thought waiting for Naruto and Iruka to arrive. After a couple of minutes, Neko arrived at his office in a Shunshin.

"Hokage-sama ANBU Neko reporting, we have captured the traitor Mizuki and at the moment he is being escorted to the Torture and Interrogation Department by Hebi. Naruto Uzumaki and Chunin Iruka Umino head towards the office with the scroll as we speak," Neko said.

She then took out three scrolls from her pocket and placed it on the Hokage's desk.

"These were the scrolls obtained after we took out Naruto Uzumaki's clones," Neko paused to let the Hokage go through the scrolls.

Hiruzen looked at the scrolls one by one and as he went through each scroll he became even more interested.

'Hmm, fuinjutsu, just like his parents, Bojutsu, that's unexpected, Shadow Clone, I'm not surprised by that, somehow, Chakra Disrupting Pulse, Oh my that is really unexpected,' Hiruzen thought. He then turned towards Neko and gestured for her to continue.

Neko began to continue her debriefing, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.. Hiruzen dismissed Neko and put the scrolls inside his desk drawers.

"Come in, " he called out.

The door opened and Iruka and a very nervous looking Naruto entered into his office. Hiruzen smiled kindly to Naruto to alleviate his nervousness, and it worked to an extent as he gave a weak smile to the aging Hokage..

"Hokage-sama, Naruto was not solely responsible for stealing the Forbidden Scroll. He was tricked into stealing it by Mizuki." Iruka told the Hokage.

The Hokage smiled at Iruka in a grandfatherly way, confusing Iruka at his reaction

"I already know, Iruka. I watched everything from here."

Hiruzen turned towards the shocked Naruto.

"Naruto, my boy, You have made me proud that the will of Fire burns brightly within the younger generation. You have not only helped in capturing a traitor to the village, you have also shown great skill in learning a B-class Forbidden technique in less than two hours," Hiruzen said with pride in his voice, "I'm classifying this mission as a B rank mission in your Ninja file and you shall receive a payment fit for a B rank mission for services rendered to the village."

Naruto grinned at the Hokage's words before his expression turned more somber.. This was noticed by the elder Ninja, who frowned at this.

"Naruto, what happened, what is troubling you?"the Hokage asked.

Naruto nervously looked at the Hokage.

"Speak my boy, how may I help you?" Hiruzen asked in grandfatherly tone.

"I was studying scrolls on Fuinjutsu, Bojutsu, Chakra Disruption Pulse and the Shadow Clone. I have learned the last two techniques, I want to ask if I could get the scrolls for the Fuinjutsu and the Bojutsu."

Hiruzen thought for a while, then he got up from his chair and went to the bookshelf. He began searching through the bookshelf.

"Naruto, the fuinjutsu scroll you read is an advanced version written by the Fourth. It deals with complex Space time seals like the summoning Jutsu, it is not a scroll for a beginner to read," Hiruzen said causing Naruto's head to drop. "The Bojutsu scroll, contains my personal Bojutsu technique and to use it effectively you have to know the Monkey style, without which you would be unable to learn more than the basic stances. I'm sorry, but that scroll is just not suited for you," again Naruto's head went lower in depression.

Hiruzen picked out a book and scroll from the bookshelf and returned to his seat. He then saw Naruto looking depressed and gave of a chuckle, causing said blond to glare at him.

"However, this book contains the basics as well as Intermediate Fuinjutsu upto level 6, and this scroll contains the standard Bojutsu technique, which you could learn and master in no time at all if you show the same dedication you showed today," Hiruzen said with a smile, causing the blond to look at him in shock and happiness.

"Jijiii…" he cried and jumped at the Hokage, hugging him.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"No problem Naruto," The Hokage replied.

"Now why don't you and Iruka go and get Ramen, while I complete some paperwork." He said glaring at the stack of papers.

Naruto laughed and left the office with Iruka. After the door closed behind the two, Hiruzen looked at the picture of the Fourth.

'Minato, your son has grown, in more ways than one. You would have been so proud of him.' He thought, before returning to the never ending paperwork.

Little did anyone know that this small incident would cause a butterfly effect that would soon eclipse the entire elemental nations.

* * *

_**OMAKE: To Be Lost On The Road of Life.**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi got up from his chair and walked towards the bookshelf of his office.

'At last the Paperwork is done, now I can read my Icha Icha in peace.' he thought taking out a book from his shelf and sitting on his chair. Soon perverse chuckling came out of him as he read it.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of wind and leaves into the Hokage's office, causing all of the papers to fly outside the window.

"Jonin Kakashi responding to Hokage-sama's call." Kakashi said.

The Hokage saw this and turned red with anger. Kakashi saw the Hokage turn red with anger and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." he said.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a patient man, but when someone causes him to redo hours of paperwork he gets very angry and the last statement blew his fuse.

**Summoning Jutsu: Monkey King Enma-Bo Staff Form  
**

Enma the monkey king appeared in the Hokage's hand in the form of an adamantine staff. Using the staff, the hit Kakashi sending him flying out of the same window the papers flew out from.

* * *

Kakashi got up groggily and looked around, he was nowhere he recognized. He saw an old man wearing monk's robes sitting nearby. he walked to the man and looked at him. he was wearing a Blur robe, and his head was completely shaved.

"Excuse me, who are you and do you know where am I?" he asked the monk

"I'm Chibiku, head monk, and you are on the road of life." he replied.

Kakashi was stumped.

'What road of life, there really is such a thing, I don't believe it.' he thought to himself.

"Excuse me, do you know how I could reach Konoha?"

"My son, all directions lead you to where you have to go. That is the road of life."

Kakashi was now completely shocked.

'Great now I'm really lost on the road of life.' sighing he left the monk trying to find his way back to konoha.

**AN:**

So how was it.

Please read and review.

Constructive Criticism appreciated.

I'm looking for a Beta, if anyone's interested please PM me.


End file.
